He is my Knight, and I am his Prince::
by Arara
Summary: Ritsuka is a prince and Soubi is a prince also. Love comes in different forms unexpectedly. But there can also be a high price for happiness. M for later chapters... SxR, Yaoi *WILL NO LONGER BE UPDATED*
1. Just the Beginning

**Author's Note:** Hey, I am now adding comments in the beginning. I got a perfect idea to make a Loveless story but the characters are royal. Ritsuka is a prince of Honshu, Japan and Soubi is going to be another prince of Hokkaido, Japan! I hope everyone enjoys the way it's written and how everything is going! I'm planning on making these long chapters, and a lot of chapters on top of that. Remember, the only thing that would get me to continue these chapters is to REVIEW! PLZ REVIEW! And plz enjoy! XD

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:_Chapter One_:.**

It all started when Ritsuka and his sister found out that she was betrothed. Betrothed was the word that made her despise her fate.

Ritsuka's sister, Ukita, was a very beautiful girl, in her teenage years, while Ritsuka was just entering it. She had long, jet black hair and violet, brown eyes. Her face looked as angelic as Ritsuka's and everyone on the island of Honshu loved and respected the royal family.

"Ukita, you will meet your husband tomorrow morning so I expect you to be ready when the time arrives," their mom said before heading up to her room. Ritsuka looked up at Ukita and she looked back at him. Then she scowled.

"So I am finally betrothed it seems," she muttered.

"It was bound to happen," Ritsuka sighed.

Silence went on between them. Of course both of them knew that at one point that Ukita was going to get betrothed. Every guy in Honshu, Japan pratically threw their selves at her feet. She pitied them all, and never in the least wanted to get married….at least not now.

"Ritsuka," she finally said.

"Hm?"

"Follow me."

He obeyed and followed her up the stairs and through the corridors of the house. They ended up in her room. That's when she started to search through her belongs in one of her bags and pulled out a gun. The glint of it made Ritsuka finally realize what it was. _Is she going to kill me?_

"Ritsuka," Ukita repeated.

He looked at her, fear evident in his eyes.

"I planned this day for a few years now and I want it to be done right," She almost cried. There were tears now streaming down her face. All Ritsuka could do was to stare at her. He didn't know what to do or what to say.

"Here," Ukita said. She threw the gun towards him and Ritsuka, by reflex, caught the gun. _What the-? What does she want me to…?_

"Shoot me…" Ukita stated. Then she closed her eyes.

Everything immediately turned dark in front of Ritsuka. It seemed as if her words weren't functioning in his mind. The only thing in the world in front of him was his sister, and the gun in his hand. _I…I can't! I won't!_

"DO IT!" Ukita cried. She grabbed the gun in his hand and made sure he pointed it to her neck. She pressed it close to her, near her throat.

"Shoot…now.." She murmured.

Ritsuka made an audible whimper and looked into her eyes. She looked at him and the world began to spin underneath his feet. He felt something warm and wet escape his eyes and smear down his face until it finally fell off.

"No…I can't," Ritsuka cried.

"Ritsuka! Please!" Ukita yelled.

He stared at her and their eyes finally locked. Her eyes were pleading….asking him to kill her. _I….I can't…_

"It will make me happy…it will make me the happiest girl if you do this for me, Ritsuka," Ukita cried. "I…I don't want to live anymore! If I can't be free…then…I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!" Tears streamed freely now. She hiccupped, and sobbed and grabbed the gun in her hands. She pressed it to her forehead and looked at him.

"Shoot!" She yelled.

She grabbed his hands so that it would be on the trigger but Ritsuka struggled and tried to pull away from her and the gun. Then the loudest sound echoed across the room and around the house. Something wet splattered across the room and on to Ritsuka. Then fear transfixed him. He couldn't move. _Her Blood. Ukita's Blood._

A huge _THUD!_ quickly awoke Ritsuka from his trance. Ukita's body layed on the ground, her face anything but distinguishable. Not even her eyes were there for Ritsuka to look at. _She's dead…I killed her! But…_Ritsuka stared at his sister in a horrified state. He couldn't believe that this happened. _I didn't mean to pull the trigger! I really didn't mean to!_

Ritsuka fell to the ground and looked at his hands. _They don't even look like my hands anymore…they are not my hands at all. _Then droplets of water fell on them…on his murderous hands.

"_Ukita, you will meet your husband tomorrow morning so I expect you to be ready when the time arrives…."_

_

* * *

_

Tears. That's all Ritsuka was interested in now. His tears and they way they felt warm and tasted salty in his mouth. He had been crying for who knows how long, laying on his bed and staring at his hands in disgust.

_How is she going to meet the prince now? My parents are going to find out sometime and may even betroth me to another… _The thought disgusted Ritsuka to no end. There was no one there anymore to talk to and to express his feelings but to himself.

* * *

"UKITA! RITSUKA! HE'S HERE!" a feminine voice shouted. Ritsuka guessed it was one of the servants and immediately got dressed. It was rare if any visitor came at all and when they did Ukita and he used to be excited. _That was then….this is now…_ The night he killed Ukita flew by fairly slow. He couldn't sleep and was afraid that someone was going to come in and find her body and her blood on his hands. Because of this he quickly got one of his trusted servants to cremate the body but he didn't hold a proper memorial for her. _It's hurts too much when I remember…_

Ritsuka finally made his way to the throne room. Visitors usually met the children in there for "security" reasons. The thought made Ritsuka scoff. When he finally got there, the prince was there yet.

Ritsuka when up the throne steps and sat down on the chair. He crossed his legs and _tried_ to look relaxed. It was hard to look relaxed when you _just _killed your sister and no one knows but you and a couple of servants. The hurt that he felt last night still stung in his soul and he tried to contain a smile when the escorting servants came in. Behind them was the prince, Ritsuka guessed. When the prince got close enough, both of their eyes locked. Ritsuka had to admit that the prince looked extremely good, and he was sure that the feeling was mutual with the other prince. They continued to stare each other down until Ritsuka finally looked away._ This can't be happening! My sister is supposed to be in love with this guy and look at me looking at him like he's a chocolate cake… _Ritsuka took a quick glance at him and saw that he was still staring at him. He, again, broke the gaze. _…and vis versa._

"Ritsuka, this is Agatsuma Soubi. He is the prince of Hokkaido, Japan," one of the servants stated.

"Where's Ukita-sama?" One of the servants asked looking around. The thought of her and her name even being used sent a pain through Ritsuka's body.

"Ukita's…at the bakery with some of her servants," Ritsuka lied and looked away.

"Oh," one of the servants mumbled.

"That's a shame, her prince is here," one of the other servants said.

Ritsuka saw Soubi smile at him but he didn't bother to return the gesture. They both stayed quiet looking at each other.

"I'm 21 years old," Soubi stated, still looking at Ritsuka.

"Hm. I'm 13," Ritsuka mumbled, his cheeks flushing red. He did not want this to happen to him at all, especially not now.

**Authors Note:** I hope everyone likes the story so far. Poor Ukita, and poor Ritsuka. Trust me folks, Soubi WILL make sure Ritsuka is happy with a push of a button snickers PLZ REVIEW!


	2. Prince and Princess

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! It made me happy. I hope I get some more reviews in the future though. BTW, PLZ REVIEW at the end! Of and here are some comments for my reviewers!

CuriousDreamWeaver: Yes poor Ukita! BTW, here's a new chapter! XD

SoraSakura: Why thank you. This is in fact maybe one of my first AU stories and I'm glad you like it so much. .

Kuro-Himitsu: Thank you for the comment! I am soooo glad you liked the story so much! Well time for the next chappie! .

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:_Chapter Two_:.**

In Celebration of Ukita being betrothed, the royal family cooked up a huge feast. It was mostly for the arrival of the prince of Hokkaido. Ritsuka wasn't faring well being in the same room with Soubi, even with people in there. It became hard to breathe and he became dizzy. Luckily, dinner began and the servants called everyone to the table. Before leaving the throne room, Ritsuka waited patiently for Soubi to leave. He didn't want anymore eye contact. The thought made his heart jump.

The food looked really appetizing. They even cooked Ukita's favorite dish, Chinese egg rolls. _Egg Rolls…Ukita used to love them so much…_Everyone got settled in their seats, Soubi sitting at the foot of the table. Ritsuka resisted staring at Soubi, and concentrated on his food. It, luckily, was working and his condition from earlier started to leave him. Everyone started to pass the food around the table. When egg rolls were offered to Ritsuka, he simply refused. _It'll hurt too much…_

Dinner time, oddly, passed by really slowly and Ritsuka ate very little during the whole time. When dinner time was over, Soubi's time at his house ended. Soubi said his good byes before preparing to departure the household. Soubi took one last look at Ritsuka, but Ritsuka was apparently avoiding his gaze. Soubi slowly got on his knees until he was on eye level with Ritsuka.

"Chibi Ritsuka-san," Soubi murmured.

Ritsuka looked at him, his gaze now upset.

"Don't ever, EVER call me that!" Ritsuka snarled.

Ritsuka quickly made his way up the stairs into his room. Soubi only stared at his receding body. He sighed and got up.

"I am really sorry about his behavior, Soubi-san," Ritsuka's mother said, fixing her eyes on Soubi's expression.

"No matter. I'm sure he'll open up to me," Soubi said while smiling. Ritsuka's mom couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"Yes, and you have a lot of time too, since you are staying here in Honshu for a while," She stated.

Soubi nodded. Before leaving the house he said, "Yes, and I will be here tomorrow again."

* * *

"_Chibi Ritsuka-san," Soubi murmured._

It only hurt Ritsuka more when remembered it.

* * *

"_Ne! Ritsuka-kun!" Ukita yelled happily._

_It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Ukita planned on this very day to go to the bakery with Ritsuka._

"_Now that you are 10, you are now old enough to come with me to the bakery shop. Mom and dad said that you had to be and now you are," Ukita said with a smile. Ritsuka couldn't help but be overjoyed. After all, he had more incentives now that he was older._

_He gladly took Ukita's hand and they walked into the courtyard of the manor. The gates consuming the manor seemed very huge to Ritsuka._

"_See Ritsuka? Reach your hand out like you are touching the gate! It looks like you are actually touching it too!" Ukita yelled with glee. Ritsuka watched Ukita attentively as she raised her hand toward the gate. Ritsuka soon followed. They stood there for a while until Ukita pulled on Ritsuka's free hand._

"_It's time for the bakery," Ukita said. They carefully moved the gates, walked outside of it, and closed it. Ritsuka could finally be out of the gates of the manor and the world seemed to be a bit brighter. That's when Ukita pulled Ritsuka and started to run. Ritsuka finally caught up to her, panting when he stopped. She smiled at him, and giggled._

"_Oneesama, why did you do that," Ritsuka asked._

"_Cause you're too slow! The bakery is right around the corner. Running takes us faster!" Ukita answered._

"_Ok," Ritsuka replied and quickly grabbed her hand again. Instead of running, they both walked now._

"_I just remembered…" Ukita started. Ritsuka looked up at her and gestured for her to continue._

"_I don't wanna hear you call me Oneesama! Call me Ukita now!" Ukita muttered. "I hate it when people are so formal with me, especially my own brother."_

_Ritsuka considered the thought and smiled at her. "Okay, Ukita!"_

"_But I wanna call you Chibi-Ritsuka 'cause you are so small, and cause you are cute!" Ukita murmured. Ritsuka looked up at her and she smiled down at him._

_They both started towards the bakery once more, but now trying out their new names._

"_Chibi-Ritsuka!"_

"_Ukita!"_

_Of course Ritsuka's nickname was bound to be replaced with something else when he got older but they both didn't care. They were in their own world now._

* * *

The sun finally came out, and shone through the window of Ritsuka's room. Ritsuka was up bright and early. The memories of Ukita and him made him want to cry and confess but he wasn't in the mood now. The waiters still questioned where Ukita was during breakfast time.

"She is staying over at a friend's house for a few weeks until she feels ready to get married," Ritsuka answered. He thought of a well thought out alibi in the hours he was left unable to sleep in his room.

"That is unacceptable. She has to meet her soon to be husband," Ritsuka's mom muttered.

"She promised she would be back fairly soon," Ritsuka tried. He didn't think of anything else that would work if his mom declined that explanation. Luckily it worked and everyone remained quiet at the table.

Breakfast ended, and Ritsuka made his way to his bedroom. He quietly laid on his bed, looking out of his window. The scenery calmed him until he saw something that made his heart stop. It was Soubi, and he was walking straight to the front door. After a few moments of getting his heart beat up again, it stopped once more when he heard the door bell ring.

He listened closely to the words being said down stairs but the words were undistinguishable. _Just great, Soubi is here again._ It was just a matter of time before…

"RITSUKA! COMPANY IS HERE!" A feminine voice yelled. Ritsuka quickly got up and ran down the stairs, and that's when their eyes locked. Ritsuka didn't know why but he took a fast liking to the man, and Soubi must have felt the same. Still, he didn't like the way this was going, so he uneasily lowered his gaze.

"I came to apologize for yesterday," Soubi said calmly.

"Apologize? For what?" Ritsuka asked.

"For what I called you yesterday. I didn't realize that would upset you," Soubi stated.

Ritsuka thought for a moment and looked at him.

"Do you forgive me?" Soubi asked, smirking a bit at Ritsuka.

"Why does it matter?" Ritsuka asked.

"Because, I don't want Ritsuka to hate me."

"Why would I hate you…?" Ritsuka was now confused. His head felt like it was spinning.

"That, I am not sure. But just the same, I still don't want to upset you."

Then Soubi stooped down, and wrapped his arms around Ritsuka's body. The immediate touch made Ritsuka flinch a bit but he couldn't help but melt into Soubi's arms afterwards. _His grip is so strong…_

"You are forgiven," Ritsuka finally said, after all it was the perfect time to say it.

"I'm glad," Soubi murmured under his breath.

The world seemed to stop moving, and everything seemed to be on pause. The moment had a wonderful feeling to it, and Ritsuka knew that Soubi had an interest in him.

But that's just the thing that Ritsuka didn't want. What he didn't like. What he was afraid of.

* * *

- Hey everyone! I am done with this chappie. PLZ REVIEW! I hope everyone liked it! .


	3. Confession

**Author's Note:** Hey, everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews! It made me extremely happy. BTW, PLZ REVIEW at the end! Here are some comments for my reviewers!

Mariks-Gurl21: It would be cool if I could actually meet Ritsuka but alas it isn't going to happen sigh. Here goes another chappie!

SoraSakura: XD You must admit that a Chibi-Ritsuka would be cute though! Here's another chappie! .

Kuro-Himitsu: Plz don't kill yourself! 51 of the reason I update is because of you! Here's another chappie!

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:_Chapter Three_:.**

The appearance of Soubi the next day wasn't a surprise to Ritsuka. The day started out as usual: A yell from his mother for him to go downstairs to meet 'the guest', him running down, and his eyes meeting Soubi's but this time they didn't stare at each other very long because Soubi averted his gaze this time. He probably did it because of the constant stare of his mother. It seemed the day was planned for the two boys probably by Ritsuka's mother.

"Ritsuka, since your sister isn't here, you are the one to show Soubi around the island of Honshu," Ritsuka's mom said.

Ritsuka didn't like the way the day was going so far. _Hopefully his servants will be around…I don't wanna be by my self with him…_

"What's the transportation?" Ritsuka asked cautiously.

"You guys are walking around the island. Everything, after all, is close by," Ritsuka's mother stated. That's when the world around Ritsuka closed down on him and his breathing stopped. _By our selves?_

"We don't need any servants with us so we will be going by our selves, Ritsuka-kun," Soubi said while smiling at Ritsuka. Soubi had to admit that he knew that Ritsuka wouldn't want this, but he wanted to be closer to Ritsuka mentally and physically. He watched the half afraid and half frantic expression setting in on Ritsuka's face.

"Are you okay Ritsuka-kun?" Soubi asked quietly.

"I'm fine," Ritsuka lied. "When are we going?"

"Now," Ritsuka's mother said. She pat Ritsuka on the back. "Have a good day, son."

She opened the door while Soubi stepped outside. Ritsuka stared at the open door for a moment thinking through what he would do if things were drastic between the two of them. Then he stepped out of the house. There was the _THUD! _of the door behind them.

There was an unusual silence that crept between them.

"So where to first?" Soubi asked, breaking the silence.

Ritsuka noticed he wasn't breathing and took a deep breath.

"Well a good place to start is in the grocery center," Ritsuka stated.

"Ok then, let's start there," Soubi said.

Ritsuka nodded and they stepped out of the gate, making sure to close it when they were out.

Ritsuka's heart thudded in his ears. He wasn't faring well at all being with Soubi like this. It looked like the presence of Ritsuka didn't even affect Soubi so Ritsuka tried to act normal like he was. He was sure Soubi heard his heart thudding like that, but he didn't say anything. The walk to the grocery center seemed to take forever, especially with Soubi around. He took a deep breath and looked up at Soubi. Soubi was looking down at him. It took awhile for Ritsuka do lower his gaze. _His eyes are beautiful…a wonderful shade of blue…_

"So, what does my fiancée look like?" Soubi asked quietly.

Ritsuka couldn't help but frown. If Soubi was trying to make conversation, this wasn't a good topic to start with.

"It doesn't really matter," Ritsuka muttered.

"Why doesn't it matter?" Soubi asked, now curious of Ritsuka's sudden behavior.

"I promise I'll tell you later," Ritsuka murmured under his breath.

There was no more conversation on that topic because they finally made it to their destination. There were food stores, and restaurants cramped everywhere in every available spot.

"This is the grocery center," Ritsuka said monotonously pointing at the area. Soubi pretended to be thrilled.

"Wow," He said, then smiling.

"What else do you want to see?" Ritsuka asked.

"Nothing else really. Want some ice cream?" Soubi asked.

Ritsuka shook his head.

"Aw, come on. My treat," Soubi said while smiling.

Ritsuka sighed.

"Fine then, lets get ice cream," Ritsuka muttered.

"Let's go to that one," Soubi said while pointing to it.

Ritsuka nodded enthusiastically and they made their way to the shop.

"_Carmen's Shoppe of Ice Cream"_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"_Chibi-Ritsuka!"_

_Ukita yelled happily. Ritsuka and Ukita finally got their bakery goodies and got out of the shop. Ukita kept saying that she would get some treat for Ritsuka if he behaved. He behaved better than Ukita thought, staying quiet when needed, and saying something when needed._

"_Let's go get some Ice Cream! It is really hot outside," Ukita said while they walked toward the grocery center. The grocery center had every shop imaginable, so it was the perfect spot to go get some treat. They even had a nice bench park if anyone wanted to stay there and eat their treat._

"_I want Chocolate!" Ritsuka said, while raising his hands in the air. "I want it this big!"_

_The space between his hands got wider and wider._

"_No! Not that big! Don't be a pig," Ukita giggled. Ritsuka always did that when Ukita treated him. If it was candy Ritsuka would show how big he wanted it and Ukita would say her rhyming phrase: "No! Not that big! Don't be a pig!" It was their joke, and their joke alone._

_When they finally make it to the grocery center, there were many ice cream shops. But there was only one that they both liked a lot. They entered the shop and ordered their ice cream. Ukita ate hers sloppily on purpose, rewarded by a giggle from Ritsuka until he did the same thing. When they were done they would throw the garbage away and run the rest of the way back home._

"_You guys are messy!" Their mother said when they got home. "What is this stuff on your mouth?"_

"_It's ice cream," Ukita replied with a giggle, while Ritsuka giggled along with her._

"_Which Ice cream store did you guys go to?" Their mother asked, already knowing the answer._

"_Carmen's Shoppe of Ice Cream, mama!"_

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Eating the icecream brought back many memories that it hurt Ritsuka deeply.

"So about my Fiancée.." Soubi said.

_Oh yea…I promised him that I would tell him…_Ritsuka looked down at his ice cream.

"…You said that it didn't matter. Tell me why you said that," Soubi said, smiling at Ritsuka. Ritsuka took a deep breath and looked up into Soubi's eyes.

"Promise you won't tell ANYONE," Ritsuka said ferociously. Soubi nodded, not showing any fear from Ritsuka's tone.

"Fine…" Ritsuka breathed. "I…"

"You?" Soubi asked patiently.

"I killed her."

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-- Hi! I hope everyone likes the story so far. Sorry for the sappy ice cream reference! PLZ REVIEW!


	4. What Could Have Been

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! So sorry for not updating right away but I had a lot of things to catch up on especially that I'm going to school very soon. Well anyway, the story must go on! Thank you for the reviews too!

SoraSakura: You will finally find out how Soubi will react, here's the next chappie.

Mariks-Gurl21: Ritsuka and his memories…sigh…Well here's the next chapter! .

sakura13chii Well here I am continuing the story! I hope you enjoy! XD

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:_Chapter Four_:.**

It seemed like forever until the silence was broken, but by a few birds around the area. Ritsuka had just told Soubi that he killed his sister, and Soubi stayed mute for quite some time. It was nerve racking for Ritsuka, just watching Soubi sit there in utter confusion, and panic.

"You killed your sister," Soubi stated. It seemed like it was suppose to be a question, but it came out like a statement. Ritsuka nodded slowly.

"B-But it's not like I wanted to! She wanted me to kill her!" Ritsuka couldn't help but cry. He definitely did not want to cry at the moment either.

Soubi tried to look like he understood; he sure didn't feel like he understood. To calm his nerves, he took a deep breath then looked at Ritsuka.

"You should tell me what happened then, if you didn't mean to kill her," Soubi stated. He surely didn't want Ritsuka to cry. It was already breaking his heart.

It was hard to talk for Ritsuka. His throat was already hurting him from _trying_ to keep his tears in. _Here I am acting stupid! I have to tell him what happened! I really didn't mean to kill her…_

"I…I can't.." Ritsuka started.

"You can't what?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka was confusing him even more.

"I…_I…_I just can't tell you," Ritsuka said.

"Why not?" Soubi asked. Ritsuka was, now, worrying him.

"Because it hurts when I talk about it," Ritsuka murmured. He looked down at his feet. _Even talking about it like this hurts me…_

"But you didn't mean to kill her," Soubi tried to classify. He didn't want to think of Ritsuka as a murderer.

"_NO!_ I didn't mean to kill her!" Ritsuka cried.

"So why can't you tell me what happened," Soubi asked.

"…Because I….I just can't…"

His words were just mumbles now. Ritsuka was crying. But Ritsuka didn't really want to show it. _Crying…it's just a weakness right now…_

"Ritsuka…please don't cry," Soubi said. His tone sounded apologetic. And that's when Ritsuka felt his strong arms fly around him. The warmth made Ritsuka a little unnerved and he couldn't help but lean into Soubi's touch.

"Ritsuka, I'm not here to hurt you. I didn't mean to make you cry. Forgive me," Soubi breathed.

"You didn't make me cry," Ritsuka said softly. "But either way, I forgive you."

Then Ritsuka hugged Soubi back as gently as he could. They stated into each other's arms for a while until the sun seemed to set.

"We should get back," Soubi said. They slowly got up and started walking back to the Aoyagi Manor. The walk seemed shorter then it was when they were going to the grocery center.

"Thanks for the ice cream Soubi," Ritsuka said. Soubi's reply was a smile, and Ritsuka returned the gesture.

"Thank you for showing me around. I really enjoyed a little outing," Soubi said. Ritsuka couldn't help but a smile once more.

"I hope to do this thing again sometime," Ritsuka mumbled under his breath. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Soubi didn't waste time in hugging Ritsuka again. Ritsuka gingerly hugged him back. Soubi slowing let go of him and started to walk away.

"Well see you later," Soubi said before leaving the gates of the manor.

Ritsuka walked him walk away before going into the Manor once more.

* * *

"_OOOOOOooooOOOO! I'm going to tell on you!"_

_Ritsuka usually said that when Ukita did something that she wasn't suppose to do. This time, Ukita was going to have a boy over at the house when her parents were out of the house._

"_No! Please don't tell! I really, really like him!" Ukita said. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. Ritsuka loved his siter a lot, and so he gently nodded his head to her._

"_Thank you so much! I will pay you back," Ukita squealed with glee. She immediately got up and raced to her room to change her clothes._

"_Hopefully nothing bad happens or we'll both be in deep doo doo," Ritsuka mumbled to himself. He silently walked upstairs._

* * *

Ritsuka laid on his bed in silence. It felt like the day was going by so slowly and the only thing he was doing was thinking constantly about Soubi…and he _really _didn't want that. He thought of things that he could be doing with Soubi, things he wanted to do with Soubi, and the thoughts were killing him._ What the hell am I thinking! He is suppose to be my sis's fiancée! She isn't here, I know, but I still.. _Ritsuka sighed and looked out of the window. _…I still shouldn't be thinking of him that way…_

He grabbed on the blanket surrounding him and hugged it close to him. _I don't even know if he likes me like that…The love he has for me…_Ritsuka couldn't help but feel a sudden drop in his heart. _…It could be fatherly love…it probably is…_

Ritsuka couldn't help but feel that Ukita was lucky this time, but she wasn't here to feel the luck for herself.

_Why didn't you stay? Damn it! Why didn't you stay, Ukita? Why did I pull the trigger when I really did mean to! Fuck, it was a mistake! I didn't mean to!_

His tears were coming back, and full force this time. He buried his face in his pillow and let the whole thing out. He sobbed and he cried until he was sure the whole thing was finally out. He still felt regret and sorrow but it wasn't going to go away, and he knew that.

_The only thing I can do is forgive and forget…But I can't even do that!_

* * *

_The door bell rang and Ukita immediately ran downstairs. She wore her favorite dress for this occasion. She quickly brushed herself off and opened the door. And there he was…The boy of her dreams right in front of her. His elegant smile make her forget how to breath. And the rest of the day was her and the boy. They did everything they could do in the house until Ukita knew it was about time for him to leave…and for good._

"_I know I'll never see you again, but you will always be in my heart," He said._

"_You'll always be in mine too," Ukita mumbled._

_He quickly kissed her on the lips and made his departure._

_Ritsuka walked into the room when he felt as if the boy left, and he was right._

"_Um..what ever happened to him," Ritsuka asked when he found her._

"_He moved…" Ukita said._

"_Where?" Ritsuka asked quietly._

"_..To Hokkaido…"_

_Ritsuka considered the thought for a moment and then nodded._

"_That's pretty far. Was he a prince?" Ritsuka asked. He never saw the boy before in his life._

"_Yea…He's the prince of Hokkaido now…"_

* * *

Ritsuka immediately woke up from his short nap. His heart hammered in his chest. The surprise was to great for him. _If he was the prince of Hokkaido then….She could have married…Oh my god!_

_

* * *

_

_- _I hope everyone liked this chappie! And plz plz REVIEW!


	5. Hurt and Pain

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I am so sorry! Updating will now take a longer time because high school has come upon me, so I have to work extra hard in my studies! Other than that, the story must go on! Oh yea! I can't forget about the reviewers.

sakura13chii: Hey! Now you'll find out more about Ukita and Soubi! Here goes a chappie!

NaRuKo77: Now you can see if Ukita died for no reason! Here's another chappie for ya!

Kamiko-Miha Yay! Time for more Ritsuka-ness! Here's another chappie for ya!

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:_Chapter Five:_.**

The next day, it began to rain steadily outside. Ritsuka woke up, got dressed and made his way downstairs. He still couldn't keep his previous dream away from his mind. _No..not a dream…it was a memory. But is it the same way I imagined it? _Ritsuka's spirits quickly dropped when he remember the way they parted. They way Soubi and Ukita kissed passionately before he left her. His heart beat so roughly that it hurt. The hurt of it all stayed there for a long time; it was there since last night.

The servants prepared breakfast as usual and got everyone to the table. Ritsuka overheard some of them talking about how they wanted Soubi to come back to the household and how cute he was. He disregarded the jealousy rising in his stomach. _Their just servants! It's not like they even have a chance with him…_ The hurt rose up again. He just played with the food on his plate. _…or that I even have a chance with him. _He sighed and pushed his plate away.

"I'm not hungry. May I be excused?" Ritsuka mumbled. He put his fork down and looked at his mother. She looked at him accusingly for a few moments and then nodded. He quickly got up and went to his room. He laid on his bed again and replaying the whole thing in his mind; the beginning of the rendezvous and the end of it, and then rewinding it only to play it again. He grabbed the blanket surrounding him and buried his face in it. He could feel himself cry. And he hated that. _It's just a weakness…just a weakness…_

He held them back the best he could and sat up on his pillow. He stared out of the window for a long time and then got up. If Soubi was coming today, then Soubi would have the proof he needed to find out if Ukita and him were actually lovers.

* * *

It felt like forver until Ritsuka felt like going downstairs. He heard the door bell ring, and he heard the servant call him to come downstairs. But when he heard the deep, seductive voice of Soubi he just couldn't move. He siked himself up that he was strong and that he could deal with an ugly outcome but the truth was he couldn't. If Soubi said that he, in fact, had been with Ukita, Ritsuka couldn't take it. So there he was- lying in the same spot he did when he stared siking himself up. _I have to do something! I have to ask him or the thought of them together will just kill me!_ He took a deep breath and finally decided to get up.

He headed downstairs towards the throne room where Soubi was most likely located. When he got to the doors of the throne room, he stopped and took deep breaths. _I can do this! I…I…_He finally pushed the doors open and there he was-and looking straight at him.

"Oh, there is Ritsuka-sama!" one of the servants exclaimed.

"What is Soubi doing here?" Ritsuka asked. _I just can't do it…._

Soubi just smiled at him. Some servants that caught the smile started to whisper to their servant buddies and blush madly. Ritsuka just looked at Soubi like he could just tear him down whenever he felt like.

"I want to talk to you, Ritsuka-kun," Soubi finally answered.

"Fine, do what ever you please. Just get me outta here," Ritsuka whispered and Soubi quickly obliged, grabbing Ritsuka by the wrist and taking him out of the throne room. Ritsuka hated when the servants got like that. In some way, it got him really upset but he didn't understand the feeling himself.

When they entered the living room, they were offered much more privacy. Soubi let go of Ritsuka's hand and turned around to face him.

"I've been thinking a lot of you lately," Soubi said quietly.

Ritsuka quickly blushed and said, "Yea…same here."

They stayed quiet after that; Soubi just looking at Ritsuka while Ritsuka looked bashful at the floor. Soubi finally broke the silence.

"I actually came here just because I wanted to see you," Soubi said. "Is that alright?"

"Yea, it is…" Rituka answered quietly. "I actually wanted to ask you something…"

"And what is that?" Soubi looked at Ritsuka curiously.

"Well…I was wondering…did you ever like a princess when you were younger?" Ritsuka asked, now looking at the wall next to Soubi.

"Hm..well, now that you mention it, I did," Soubi answered while smiling. "Why?"

"Well…did she have black hair?" Ritsuka asked disregarding Soubi's question.

"Yes, long back hair," Soubi said, staring out into space like he was thinking hard about something.

"And…did you…leave her..with a kiss..?" Ritsuka asked. His voice was shaking from the tears he was holding back and it was audible to even Soubi. He really didn't want that.

Soubi looked at him for a long time. Ritsuka cheeks were slightly flushed and his expression looked like he was ready to cry. Then Soubi finally thought of an answer.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Soubi asked.

"Please…just answer my question…" Ritsuka said. Said. Not ask. It was like a command. At first Soubi was fumbling with what to say to reverse everything he just said to Ritsuka. He didn't know the link to his answers, but it was causing Ritsuka pain.

"Yes…I left her with a kiss," Soubi finally answered. He couldn't think of anything else to say but to answer Ritsuka's question.

Ritsuka hung his head and he started to sob. The tears were to strong to hold back. They kept spilling from his eyes and he couldn't stop them. Soubi was shocked with the noises he was hearing now. He quickly, but gently, put his arms around him. And the Ritsuka's sobbing stopped.

"Ritsuka…why are you crying?" Soubi asked, his voice gentle.

Ritsuka slowly shook his head slightly, but kept his head buried into Soubi's chest.

"Please tell me Ritsuka. I never meant for you to cry…" Soubi said.

Ritsuka made an audible sniff and looked up.

"My sister…" He murmured.

"Your sister?" Soubi asked.

"She…she loved…" Ritsuka started.

"Hm?" Soubi asked. He really wanted to know what was making Ritsuka sad.

Ritsuka looked down. He felt the pain rising again, and it burned this time. It hurt really badly. He grabbed his stomach and got up. He threw up and the whole contents of his breakfast and crippled to the floor.

Soubi immediately got up and grabbed Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka!" Soubi yelled.

The pain was still there and it built up. He started coughing and wheezing. The burn grew and grew until it was unbearable.

"Soubi…" Ritsuka murmured. He grabbed his stomach and continued coughing. _…I love you…And I'm sorry…_He fell on Soubi and didn't make an attempt on getting up. The pain grew and grew until Ritsuka lost consciousness.

"Ritsuka! Hang in there!" was all Ritsuka heard until the world blacked out in front of him.

_Maybe I can finally die with Ukita…_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ok ok! I know this chapter is pretty short but I needed to end it somewhere good! Yes, a beautiful cliff hanger! Look for the next chappie! AND REVIEW! REVIEW! Ok bye now!


	6. Nightmares and Sorrow

**Author's Note:** Another Friday, another chapter! I just wanna thank my reviewers for being patient and sticking with reading my story. My new goal is to make it up to 20 reviews so reviewers, please help me with my goal! On with the reviewers and the story.

sakura13chii: . Never fear! Arara's here:p

evilgoddess1990: Hey! I finally updated! Here's the next chappie!

SoraSakura: Yes, a cliffy! I updated, look!

Kageshi: Yes, it was a horrible cliffy! Sorry! Here's other chappie!

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:_Chapter Six:_.**

Consciousness finally hit Ritsuka. He felt that his body felt stiff but he didn't know why. _What just happened…?_ For some reason, Ritsuka didn't know what happened and why he ended up in this place. He finally opened his eyes and saw that he was in a place that looked like his room except that everything was positioned differently, yet oddly it felt familiar. _My old room…_ When Ritsuka was younger, everything in his room was positioned like this. The old memories rushed to him like everything was like this before. Then the door to his room opened. Ukita walked inside. She smiled at him and then walked over to his bedside.

"Ne, Chibi Ritsuka! Do you feel okay? Mama said you fell down the stairs and lost consciousness and…well you should know the rest," She said, keeping her eyes on him. _What? What is Ukita doing here? _The sight of Ukita made his heart jump.

"Soubi-san is taking a visit. He says that he had something really important to tell me," Ukita mentioned. She started twirling her hair ends around her finger and chewing on her lip. Ritsuka tried to say that he wanted to see Soubi too but his voice wasn't coming out. Instead he reached out to her and then hugged her. The gesture came out of no where but Ukita was actually alive. Alive. Not Dead. The appropriate emotions hit him and he couldn't help but cry.

"Ukita!" he said, his voice finally coming out, but cracking. "You're alive!"

Ukita just looked at him. Then her arms slipped around his body in a slight embrace.

"Duh. I'm alive…" she said gently. She pushed him away gently to get a good look at his face. "Are you okay, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka could only manage a nod before hugging her again. There was a slight knock on the door. When Ukita yelled an ok, the person opened the door. It was Soubi and he was smiling at the sibling encounter. He also looked younger than he usually did.

"Is Ritsuka-kun okay?" Soubi asked.

"Yea, he is to my relief," Ukita said happily.

Ukita let go of Ritsuka and got up only to hug Soubi. Then their lips touched. Ritsuka only watched in horror and in pain. _So they are together…. _Then jealously gripped him.

"_Ukita! Let go of him_!" Rituka yelled, pushing them away from each other. Ukita looked at him with wide eyes, while Soubi just stood there like normal. Ritsuka was so close to crying that his throat hurt again. _Damn throat…_ Then blood, out of no where, splats onto Soubi and Ritsuka and Ukita is on the floor, her head anything but distinguishable.

Ritsuka watched her body reach out to him in horror.

"You killed me…You killed me," Said a voice. Then it died down, along with Ukita's body.

* * *

Ritsuka woke up finally. The whole dream-no, nightmare- was horrible enough. Ritsuka was in his room, on his bed. Soubi was sitting next to his bed, a worried expression upon his face.

"Ritsuka you're finally awake…" Soubi murmured.

"Soubi…."

"Are you okay?"

The question was abrupt, so of course it took Ritsuka by surprise. _Why am in here? What happened…? _The question was meant to come out of his mouth. But it didn't…

"Ritsuka?"

He looked at Soubi quietly. Then he remember what happened all in a flash. _Questions. Sadness. Pain. Unconsciousness._ Then he knew what he really wanted to ask.

"Soubi, did your girlfried have the name of Ukita?" Ritsuka asked. He really wanted to know the answer to this.

Soubi only stared at him. And then he said the only answer that he could have said.

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note:** OMG! I know, I know! This chapter is so short but I am going to Atlanta with my dad and he needed the computer now! I am so sorry for the shortness. Nevermind though…REVIEW PLZ! IF GET REVIEWS THAT LEAD TO 20 REVIEWS THEN I WILL MAKE A LONG CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU GUYS! I'm so sorry!


	7. Life and Death

**Author's Note:** OMG! Thank you all for the 20 reviews! My new goal is 30 reviews, so help me please with that. This chapter is the longest I have ever written, because I did promise that I would write a long chappie if I got 20 reviews. I hope everyone likes this chappie! Don't forget to review at the end of this chappie! Oh yea, I can't forget to answer those reviewers! XD

evilgoddess1990: I know this is sad. I hope that is suppose to be good. XD Here's another chappie!

i-love-anime-2005: Thank you for the compliment. Here's another chappie!

SoraSakura: Sora will get more! Here's another chappie!

sakura13chii**: Yay, you're back! Here I am updating again.**

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:_Chapter Seven:_.**

"_Soubi!" Ukita yelled._

_He blinked from his day dream and looked at Ukita. They had gone out on a sunny Saturday afternoon for ice cream. Soubi had seen a little boy with black that really looked like Ukita's brother. That's what he always called him, because he kept forgetting what his name was._

"_Are you okay? You just spaced out…" Ukita asked, with a worried expression on his face. Soubi just smiled at her with a careful grin._

"_Oh yes, I am okay, Ukita. Something just came across is all, nothing much," Soubi answered. He held her hand tightly, in an almost comforting way and started to walk along the way they were doing before he had "seen" Ukita's brother._

_The walk to the Aoyagi manor was, again, shorter than it was when they had left to go to the grocery center. Ukita's parents seemed to never be home whenever he came to pick her up. He only had seen them once. And so they were there already, almost right after they left._

"_You'll come again, right?" Ukita asked. She sounded hopeful._

"_Of course. I love you," Soubi stated like it was a fact. And to him, it was._

"_I love you too," Ukita said, and lost no time and hugging him. He hugged her back._

_Then he pulled her back and gently pressed his lips unto hers. Ukita held the kiss until Soubi decided to pull away.._

_He waved at her, and she waved back. Then he departed from the household, leaving Ukita in daze. Ironically, it started to rain before Soubi left the yard. _

_He felt crappy. _

_Just like how you feel when you get wet. _

_Or when you cry._

_Atleast that's what Soubi felt like when he cried._

_But he mostly felt crappy for what he was going to do to Ukita. He was going to leave her. And he had to because of his parents. Right after he had taken her ears, and actually committed to the relationship._

"_I'm sorry, Ukita…"_

* * *

Dreams. Dreams of Ukita and Soubi together over and over. Soubi had been dreaming these dreams a few weeks after he had left her. The dreams went away when he had met Ritsuka, until Ritsuka had asked Soubi about it, and when he finally found out Ritsuka was Ukita's brother. _Ukita's little brother…_ The way Ritsuka took the news of Ukita and Soubi being together was not what Soubi expected. Ritsuka practically shunned him; whenever Soubi came to the house, Ritsuka wouldn't even go down the stairs to see him, or let him in his room.

It had been days now. 5 days to be exact.

In fact, Soubi had a growing love for Ritsuka. Ritsuka had been acting like he didn't like him like that, so he never brought it up. When he found out that Ukita died, Soubi felt as if a hole was just blown in him. He should have hated Ritsuka for the loss but Ritsuka was trying to deal with the loss as well. He wanted to believe Ritsuka, but it was hard to trust people. Atleast, now it was.

Soubi wanted to marry Ukita. He loved Ukita. And now she's dead.

_And gone forever…_

The promise was broken. Soubi knew that he should know better than that.

But Soubi felt really hurt, like Ukita had just taken his life with her. But he loves someone else, and someone that loved Ukita as much as him. Soubi was going to be here to help that person get through it, and at the same time help himself.

_Ritsuka…please don't hate me._

…_.I love you._

* * *

It was lunch time in the Aoyagi manor. Ritsuka was not hungy at all. He felt hurt all over. He didn't want to eat, or to talk to anyone. Silence was practically his friend now, and he knew it.

"Ritsuka, why aren't you eating?" Ritsuka's mom asked.

"I'm not hungry," Ritsuka answered, setting his fork and knife down on his plate.

"I'm not excusing you from the table. You are going to eat; you haven't eaten in days now," Ritsuka's mom said stubbornly.

Ritsuka angrily picked up his fork and knife and tried to fit more food in his stomach.

"By the way, where is Ukita, it's been more than 2 weeks and I want her to come home now. What is her friend's number?" Ritsuka's mom said.

"I don't know," Ritsuka said stubbornly. He really didn't want to talk.

"I know you know, so tell me or I forbid you from leaving the manor," Ritsuka's mom yelled at him.

"I _don't _know where she is so _leave me the fuck alone!_" Ritsuka yelled and got up only to run up the stairs.

Ritsuka's mom lost no time in taking her dress shoes off and ran up the stairs after him. She practically pushed the door open. Then he stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her.

Ritsuka was on the bed crying, his blanket enwrapping him; his head on his pillow. It had been years that Ritsuka's mom saw Ritsuka like this. She walked over to him and embraced. him tightly.

"Ritsuka, baby, please don't cry…please don't cry…" Ritsuka's mom said, finding herself crying.

They stayed like that for a few hours until, Ritsuka's mom let go of Ritsuka and looked him in the eyes.

"Why are you crying hun?" She finally asked.

"You'll…_You'll never love me anymore if I tell you!_" Ritsuka yelled, hugging his knees. He was dangerously close to crying once more.

"Of course I will. I will always love you Ritsuka," his mother tried to assure. She wanted to know what he did, and why he cried.

They sat there for a long time, Ritsuka not saying anything.

"Is it about Soubi?" she tried to ask. She noticed that Ritsuka never went downstairs when Soubi was around.

"_No!_ It's nothing about Soubi!" Ritsuka almost yelled. Ritsuka hated that Soubi would show up wherever he was, even if Soubi wasn't actually there in the first place.

"Then what is it, Ritsuka? You've been acting weird for a long time and I really want to help you," She said.

They sat there for a while once more. Ritsuka looked sadly at the door while his mom focused on him.

"Hun…please tell me…" She pleaded. She really hated seeing him like this, and she knew it was really unhealthy. Ritsuka knew it was unhealthy. Soubi knew it was unhealthy.

Ritsuka immediately broke down crying. "_I miss Ukita so much!_"

He hugged his legs and cryed and sobbed. All Ritsuka's mother could do was watch. She didn't understand.

"…_Mom! I….I.."_ Ritsuka started.

"What? What happened?" She asked, now worried.

"_I killed her!"_

* * *

"_Chibi-Ritsuka!" Ukita yelled._

_They were on a hill with a lot of flowers just a little away from the Aoyagi manor._

"_Yes, Oniisama?" Ritsuka asked. He looked up at her with hopeful eyes._

"_If I died, would you cremate me, or hold a funeral?"_

_The question came out of no where and it confused Ritsuka._

"_I dunno. What's a cremate?" Ritsuka asked._

"_It means to burn my body into little itty-bitty parts!" Ukita answered, "I learned that word from my teacher!"_

_Ritsuka immediately flinched. He didn't like that description at all. He definitely didn't want to burn Ukita into little itty-bitty pieces._

"_I will have a funeral for you. I don't want to burn you," Ritsuka said, worry written in his expression. Ukita immediately hugged his small form._

"_Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to die anytime soon," She whispered comfortingly, "That will take a bigillion years, okay?"_

_Ritsuka nodded and hugged her back._

"_What about you, Oniisama?"_

"_Me what?"_

_He blinked like he was surprised at her question, and then smiled._

"_Will you cremate me, or hold a funeral for me?"_

"_I will hold a funeral for you of course! Duh!" She said almost like she was hurt._

_It was his turn to hug her back._

"_Silly! I won't die in bigillion years, okay?" He said while laughing._

_She smiled at him and hugged him back._

"_Of course you won't die, 'cause God won't let you leave me down here!" Ukita said playfully while hitting his shoulder._

"_Yea, and God won't let you leave me down here, either!" Ritsuka said._

_At the time, he didn't know he was dreadfully wrong._

_Or that he knew that she was going to die at his own hands._

…_And her own will._

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope everyone liked this chapter. It took me like 2 hours to complete it. Please, please REVIEW! XD


	8. Dead Inside

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry I haven't been updating in a while but I promised I would update so many times and now I finally do it. High school is harder then usual and exams are coming next week and I don't know the definite schedule yet so I don't know the next time I'm going to update. Thank you for the reviews, they are the only thing that keeps me going to PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and can't forget my comments for the people who reviewed. There were a lot more for this chappie; I'm so happy!

Dipilidopa: Thank you for reviewing. I guess your comment will do ;D. Here's another chappie.

stardragon12: Thank you for reading my story anyway. I am so happy you happened to like the story. Here's another chappie.

pUppetEEr-NiNja: Thank you so much for your comment. Here is another chappie to love.

KittenGirl17: Hey, buddy. I do know you kitty! Thank you for going on the internet and reviewing my story, sweety! ;D Here's another chappie.

sakura13chii**: Thank you for always coming and reviewing. Here is another chappie!**

Kamiko-Miha: Guilt is a terrible thing, especially in Ritsuka's case. Thanks for reviewing and here's another chappie.

Glacier Pheonix: ..And here I am continuing, thank you for reviewing. Here's another chappie.

evilgoddess1990: Yet another familiar name, thank you for coming to review again. Here's another chappie.

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.::_Chapter Eight::_.**

Silence. The whole house was enveloped in silence. Ritsuka's mother stared at him in shock. At first disbelief colored her tone, but after she stared into his eyes and saw that he was not lying at all she couldn't say anything. She trembled and grabbed on the covers on Ritsuka's bed for support. She was shocked; she didn't know how to react. Ritsuka would _never ever_ kill his sister for anything. He loved her more then anything, and she knew that. But he would never lie about anything so horrible. She fought with her reasoning until she finally thought of something to say.

"Are you serious?"

Ritsuka grabbed her shoulders, still trying not to cry. _She doesn't believe me…_

"But, Mom, listen! I didn't mean to, I swear! She…" Ritsuka yelled.

"She what? She wanted you to kill her, is that what you are going to say to me?" His mother said incredulously.

Ritsuka immediately stopped talking. _She won't believe me…She doesn't believe me and she won't believe me…_ He started trembling and his tears broke through.

"Mom, please believe me!" He cried. His tears felt warm against his cheek, and he trembled so much that he gave up trying to coordinate himself and let her go.

"Ritsuka, if you are going to say that to me, then there is something terribly wrong with you," She said, her tone on the verge of tears, "_Why would you think I would believe such a thing!_"

Ritsuka stopped sobbing, stopped trembling. He looked up at her, his wet eyes hateful and distrustful. _I knew I should have never told her…_

"Why mom..?"

She looked up at him.

"Why don't you even listen to me?"

"_Because…"_ Ritsuka's mother cried, "_How could such a thing happen? You..you must be lying to me!"_ Ritsuka cringed. _How could she believe such a thing…?_

"Mom..you knew me more then anyone…but I guess not anymore…" Ritsuka started, "How could you believe I did this on purpose?" Ritsuka had to try not to raise his voice, but he wanted to.

Ritsuka's mother took sometime to coordinate herself and looked at him. "Ritsuka, it's not that I believe you did it on purpose it's just…"

"Just what?" Ritsuka asked, his tone softening.

"Ukita loved her life. She would never want to take it," His mother continued.

"But how did you know I was going to say that," Ritsuka asked. He eyed her suspiciously.

His mother lowered her eyes. She hiccupped, trying not to cry again.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Ritsuka looked at her, surprised. _What?_

She immediately got up and headed towards the door. "The thing is, I don't believe you and you are obviously a murderer."

A pain shot through Ritsuka's body as he looked up at her. She was no longer a mother to him now, only a witch. _How could she…Why would she...?_

When she finally left, Ritsuka lowered his head to his pillow and stared at the door. Even though she wasn't there, her presence in the room made him feel sick to his stomach.

_How could she do this to me? I didn't mean to kill Ukita..I really really didn't mean to…really…_ After a while unconsciousness claimed his numb body even though he wanted to stay awake that night.

…_I want to die now…_

* * *

Ritsuka woke up that morning to the sound of his bedroom door opening. His personal servant walked into the room and left his breakfast on the table next to him. She immediately walked out._ Mom probably told them…_He lowered his eyes. _No, not mom. She isn't my mom. Not anymore…_ He eyed the breakfast carefully. He silently got off his bed and got dressed. Before leaving the room, he looked at the breakfast tray nestled quietly on his bedroom table. He glared at it and walked out of his room. _..I'm not eating that garbage…not anymore…_

He silently walked down the steps when he finally realized that a male was in his house. It wasn't that he saw the male, but he heard him, and his voice sounded a lot like a certain male he didn't want to talk to. Panic shot through his body as he ran back up the stairs. He did not want to face him.

When he got to his room, the tray of food was gone which was a clear sign someone was in his room. _…probably a servant…_He immediately closed and locked the door behind him. _…I'm too paranoid but.._ He put a chair up against the door. _…just incase he's really strong…_ He added a textbook to it. _…he won't get pass this…_Ritsuka turned to look at his handiwork. It wasn't much but it would keep Soubi away from him.

He turned around and lyed on his bed like nothing happened. _As long as all that stuff is there, he can't get to me._ Then he noticed he was lying on something that was crumpling underneath him. He sat up and picked up the paper. It was an invitation to a ball that was going to take place at his home tomorrow. There was a list of guests on it but there was only one that he noticed the most. Imprinted in his mind in bold was Soubi's. His heart thudded in his ears as he stared at the paper. His hands unnoticeably started to sweat. _My mom is obviously doing this on purpose…that witch…_

Ritsuka now realized that there was no getting away from seeing Soubi and his heart screamed in pain and anger and he roughly fell on the bed.

_Why Soubi? Why do you keep coming back? Why did Ukita have to die? …And why does my mom hate me?_

Tears easily filled up in his eyes, and it was hard to see, but he didn't care. _Of course she hates me… Everyone does these days…But…_

Ritsuka turned to face the ceiling. He didn't care if he cried freely now. He felt them slide down his face, leaving a wet trail behind.

…_Do you hate me now Ukita?_

…_Because I know God does…_

* * *

That morning as the sun shone through his bedroom window, Ritsuka was awake bright and early. He couldn't sleep because the thought of Soubi being here and the fact that Ritsuka had to see him made him antsy. He picked out an outfit fit for a prince to wear to the party. In fact, the party was originally made to celebrate the soon to be marriage of Ukita and Soubi but now it was just a _for the fun of it _party.

Ritsuka grimaced at his image in the mirror. There were slight rings under his eyes from the constant sleepless nights and he was paler then usual. He stared at his image disapprovingly and changed into decent clothes. He knew he had to face his mother again as well which made the matter worse this morning. He sighed and started to the door. After all, breakfast time was still there.

* * *

**Author's note:** I hope you liked this chappie! Poor Ritsuka. No, God doesn't hate you Ritsuka. Well I do expect you to REVIEW! SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW NOW! And thanks for following the story. I will update soon, I promise.


	9. Realization and Lust

**Author's Note:** OMG, I haven't updated in a while. Now, I'm going to try to make regular updates. I wanted to make this chappie fun-ish. [You'll see what I mean. I just wanna thank the reviewers that stuck to reading my story and the new reviewers who commented on my story. I really love you all, and hopefully you guys will stick read this story. I'm going for making a chappie every 2 days to make up for this; so watch out. Can't forget about those reviewers:

SoraSakura: Thanks for reviewing. You are one of those reviewers who are dedicated to reviewing the story when it has new chapters, and you are one of those reviewers that makes me want to continue this story.

sakura13chii: Yet another familiar name, thank you for reviewing. You are one of those reviewers that make me want to continue this story.

blood red tensai: It's my job to torture our dear Ritsuka! No, I'm joking. Here's another chappie for joo.

evilgoddess1990: Another familiar name, thank you for reviewing. Your reviews help me to keep going with this story.

stardragon12: Another familiar name, thank you for reviewing. You help me on the path of continuing this story.

TehGlompingKitsune45: Don't worry, we'll make things better for Ritsuka; You'll see. And thanks for the review.

PhoenixStar87: I actually laughed at your comment. Well any comment makes me happy. Thanks for reviewing, for your comment pushed me more to continue this story.

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:Chapter Nine::.**

They day carried out the way Ritsuka thought it would. Decorations for the party were put up by that Afternoon and the visitors came by the time dawn had reached. Ritsuka didn't plan on making an appearance, but he knew his mom would have become more of a bitch, so he ended up getting dressed for the occasion.

The way his mom planned it, was suppose to greet everyone in the throne room, as the party was taking place there. He sat at his throne waving monotonously at the visitors, waiting to bolt if Soubi happened to appear.

It really didn't matter if Soubi got his feelings hurt…

Ritsuka was beyond that now; He was saddened at first by the possibility but now wasn't the time for that. Ukita was his lover. And that's all that mattered.

A searing pain shot through his chest as he waved at arriving guests. He tried his hardest to play it off and it seemed to work.

_Just keep breathing deep and it'll go away…_

Now he decided to be on the look out, staring attentively at the door as the time passed.

…_.and stop breathing if it doesn't go away…_

Ritsuka's duty was immediately ended as a girl with pigtails and a bright pink dress walked in. She immediately ran over to him and hugged him her hardest.

"Oh my God, Ritsuka-kun!"

She pulled back to stare at his face. He stared, still surprised at her arrival.

"Yuiko?"

She just smiled at him.

"How did you get here?" Ritsuka asked, eyeing the entrance of the throne room.

"Dur, I got the invitation and now I'm..why are you staring at the door?"

Well, that got his attention.

She turned her head to stare at the door and blankly turned around to stare at him.

"There's nothing there."

"I know."

Now she looked at him curiously.

"So why are you staring at the door?"

Ritsuka sighed then; he didn't really want to explain the whole thing.

"Let's just say it's a long story. Too long for explaining now but.."

Yuiko looked disappointed then.

"…I'll tell you later; I promise." Ritsuka added, after seeing her expression.

She immediately smiled at him.

"I'm good with that, then," Yuiko said, her gaze heading towards the table with the refreshments.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked, still staring at the table.

"'Course not; eat as much as your heart desires," Ritsuka replied, now happy he had the time to be on the lookout.

"Okay!" Yuiko squealed with glee as she made a B-line to the refreshments.

Even though Yuiko had been Ritsuka's childhood friend, it was best not to get her involved in something like this. She was too naïve anyway; she wouldn't know what to say or do that could "up" Ritsuka's happiness.

Nothing could.

"So where's your sister?" Yuiko asked. She was standing near him again, munching on some cookies.

"She's around and stuff," Ritsuka lied, and looking attentively at the door again.

"It's later now."

He looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

"You said you would tell me why you're staring at the door _later _and it is _later_; Now tell me," Yuiko mumbled through her cookie filled mouth.

He just stared at her.

At this moment, he didn't know if an Angel blessed him, or if God just happened to hate him, but Soubi walked into the throne room; his eyes fixed on Ritsuka.

Ritsuka couldn't help but stare helplessly as he walked over to the throne.

Yuiko also stared at Soubi after she noticed Ritsuka was staring at him.

"Hello, Ritsuka-kun."

His deep voice rang in his ears as he continued to stare Soubi down.

"Who's he?" Yuiko asked no one in particular.

"My name is Agatsuma Soubi, and you?" Soubi answered, now smiling down at Yuiko.

"I'm Hawatari Yuiko, and I'm Ritsuka's best friend!"

At the mention of Ritsuka's name, Soubi stared down at him.

"You never told me about your friend, Ritsuka."

Ritsuka finally glared at Soubi; a response like: _Was I suppose to, Asshole?_

Yuiko looked at Ritsuka, then back at Soubi.

"Who are you to Ritsuka-kun?"

That had caught Soubi off guard. What was he suppose to say? He finally thought of an appropriate answer and said, "His soon to be Brother in law."

And that was true in some way..

If Ukita _was_ alive.

"Ritsuka I need to talk to you in private," Soubi ended up saying, in an urgent way.

"I don't wanna go with you; Just go away!" Ritsuka ended up yelling at him.

It was a wonder no one heard him. Apparently Yuiko did. She immediately glared at Soubi.

"Leave Ritsuka-kun alone!" She yelled at him.

His response was one of sadness clouding his face.

"Ritsuka, to me, this is important, so please…" Soubi said, his voice trailing off. Soubi seemed to have moved usually closer in those few seconds.

Ritsuka's heart pounded in his ears as he stared at Soubi; he hadn't been that close to him in a while.

He finally sighed and said, "Fine, but this better be good."

He let Soubi escort him from the throne room as Yuiko followed.

Ritsuka finally noticed the slapping of dress shoes and turned to face her.

"You can't come, Yuiko."

When the words finally registered in Yuiko's head, she stared at him, pleading.

"No, I'm sorry; it's only between us."

She stared dejected, at the floor and walked back to the throne room.

_I promise I'll tell you everything, Yuiko._

He finally faced Soubi.

Soubi sighed from the relief of finally being able to talk to him alone.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

The question seemed to slice the air with a negative aura.

Ritsuka quietly looked at the floor.

"Because…I can't stand to think of you and Ukita together…"

That answer did a little surprise on Soubi's part.

"Why?"

Ritsuka finally looked up at Soubi's face; curiosity clearing written on it.

"…Because…"

Ritsuka sighed and stared at the floor.

"…Because…I just don't like it…okay?"

Soubi sighed and sat bent down on eye level with him.

"And why is that, Ritsuka-kun?"

Ritsuka stared at his face, clearly in thought.

A lot of responses came to his mind in that one second; but one stood out:

_Because I fucking love you…more then you'll ever know…_

The realization of the extent of which he loved Soubi came up full force and he started to shake. _It's because I love you…_

Soubi noticed the change immediately.

"Ritsuka-kun, what's…?"

"_It's because I love you okay?"_ Ritsuka yelled. He started shuttering.

Soubi stared at him now with wide eyes, clearing shoked.

Ritsuka realized that he was being silent and took the time to add:

"_Every waking moment I think of you. Ever fucking second I want to be with you. And I really can't take the thought of you guys together..I really…"_

Ritsuka immediately felt Soubi's body warmth get even closer and soft lips touched his own. When the realization came, Ritsuka stared wide eyed at Soubi as Soubi pulled back from it._ From the kiss._

"Why did you…?" Ritsuka asked, tears making his voice sound shakey.

Soubi immediately smiled at him. "It's because I love you too."

Every emotion that a human could possess flooded through Ritsuka's body.

After the last of it wore off, one stood tall.

It was lust. Ritsuka rose his head to Soubi's and kissed him passionately, and Soubi took the time to plunge his tongue into Ritsuka's sweet cavern. When air was clearly needed, Soubi pulled back, and stared at Ritsuka, lust clearly written on his face. And they happened to end up on the floor. He rubbed his hand throught Ritsuka hair; enjoying the soft and silkiness of it and moved up towards his head. Ritsuka questioningly looked up and felt slight nibbling on his ears. Ritsuka immediately blushed and laid his head on Soubi's chest, enjoying the sensations that racked his body.

But at the same time it scared him.

Soubi moved to his human ears and continued the nibbling. Ritsuka finally felt heat around _there _and gasped at the new sensations.

"..Soubi…" Ritsuka gasped through clenched teeth.

"RITSUKA-KUN!" A female voice sliced through the foyer.

The nibbling immediately ended, Soubi getting up to face the voice.

Yuiko made her way over to them.

"You mom said that I can stay over; isn't that great?"

Ritsuka just stared.

She came all the way over there just to say that?

"Yea, it is."

Yuiko squealed and hugged him.

"Well, I have to go." Soubi said, staring at his wrist watch.

"What?" Ritsuka almost yelled.

Soubi stared down at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow."

Anger rose up into Ritsuka's body and he stood up.

"And you know what? I won't be here to see you. Just go home." Ritsuka bit out.

After all they did right now and what they confessed, he had to go?

Go his ass.

Soubi stared at him, completely shoked.

Yuiko looked at Soubi, curiosity building up. _Why's Ritsuka-kun angry?_

"I said go! You wanted to go; now GO!" Ritsuka cried out.

Without losing time, he grabbed Yuiko's hand and stormed up towards his room, leaving Soubi in the foyer, depressed and shoked.

* * *

**Author's Note:** That's my longest chappie.

Now review, my fellow buddies!


	10. Chocolate creamfilled thoughts

Author's Note: Yea, can I just say that it has been a long time since I updated this story

**Author's Note:** Yea, can I just say that it has been a long time since I updated this story. No, I haven't abandoned it in the least, but my interests have been going this way and that. I also got into collecting **Pullips,** an awesome Japanese/Korean doll, I shall say. If you people also collect them, send me some message and we can talk, since you are automatically awesome. XD But of course I kid. The Author's Note gets sorta big when I thank all those WONDERFUL reviewers, so I'll just keep it at this message for everyone:

I thank all of you for reviewing and keeping up with me, as I know that you've been waiting quite a bit for each chapter now. : And I'm sorry. I keep promising that I would add another soon thereafter, and then I don't. I will try my hardest to get the other one up soon after this one. Sometimes writers get writer's block, y'know.

But enough of this rambling! Let's get on to that disclaimer. ;D Oh, and the story!

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:Chapter Ten:.**

It had been awhile, and Ritsuka hadn't said a word to Yuiko since the scene in the foyer with Soubi. They were on his bed, both staring quietly at the ceiling; the only noises were the visitors downstairs. The party was nearing its end, so the many visitors were leaving now, and soon it was all but quiet in the house. Yuiko sighed, trying to add some sort of noise, as the quiet was, truthfully, unnerving. There was one question nagging at her in her mind, begging to be asked, but Yuiko was actually afraid to ask anything. Ritsuka was obviously mad, and she really didn't want to make it any worse than it was right now. Still though, she was staying here, and she couldn't deal with not asking it at some point. _I have to keep the conversation as simple as possible…at first, that is…_Yuiko thought, keeping her eyes on the ceiling.

"So…" Yuiko started, still searching for something to say, any topic at all. Ritsuka didn't look at her though. He kept his gaze on the ceiling. Finally finding something to say, Yuiko built up the courage to continue.

"Did you enjoy the party, Ritsuka-kun?"

It was scary, how you could almost hear the silence taking it's place after Yuiko ended her sentence. After waiting a few moments, and hearing nothing at all from Ritsuka, Yuiko couldn't help but feel mad. Sure, it had been awhile since they had talked last, but Ritsuka still knew that Yuiko especially hated when people didn't answer her questions. But, really, who liked it, anyway? Finally moving, Yuiko sat up and stared at Ritsuka's back. Since when did he move? It really didn't matter though, because Yuiko's anger won her over and did the talking for her.

"Ritsuka-kun, I came to this party wanting to be friends with you again. I asked to stay here because of that too, but if I had known what I was getting myself into I wouldn't have-…"

"I'm sorry."

The answer was abrupt, and small, but it held many emotions that Yuiko couldn't decipher. The answer seemed to also break any inhibition Yuiko had, and she decided to just ask the question she longed to ask.

"Ritsuka-kun, why did you get mad at Soubi-san?"

Her voice sounded softer than she intended, and after a few moments, she finally started to wonder if Ritsuka even heard her.

"Ritsuka-kun?"

"It's nothing."

Yuiko sighed and laid back down, looking back up at the ceiling. Atleast she was getting an answer, even if it didn't actually answer her questions. She sort of felt at ease, knowing that Ritsuka still remembered that bit about her. If Ritsuka didn't want to talk about it, she didn't want to push it. But it was the fact that Ritsuka was down that made her want to know the answer. Well, it _has_ been awhile since they talked last, so she would give him the space, even if it pained her.

_I swear, this curious streak of mine is going to be the end of me…_She thought, sighing, and finally turning her body to face Ritsuka's back.

"How about we do something…"

She saw Ritsuka's kitty ears point up, and she smiled, happy knowing that Ritsuka heard her and was interested in what she was saying.

"Let's go to the kitchen and make something like we used to do." She reached out to hug him. "Don't you remember Ritsuka-kun?"

"Of course I do," Ritsuka whispered, and he couldn't help but smile. But after a few moments of looking back at the past, he couldn't help but grimace.

"So, you wanna do it?" Yuiko sounded overjoyed. And that's what killed Ritsuka, but he couldn't ignore how he felt.

"I'm sorry, Yuiko." That's all he could manage saying, as the words seem to hurt, sending branches of pain through his body. Yuiko stayed quiet for a moment, absorbing the words. She sat up again, and turned to look at his back. Ritsuka turned to look at her face, and saw something akin to pain surfacing.

"Why?"

The question echoed in his head. There were a lot of "why's" going around now. But all of these questions were linked to one thing, to one person, one soul. And the answer surfaced and was brought through his lips.

"Ukita liked to cook too, you know…"

* * *

_It's what Ritsuka and Ukita always used to do when Yuiko came to the house. But it was Yuiko's idea from the start. When Yuiko came to stay at Ritsuka's house, they would head to the kitchen during the early mornings and make something, no matter how disgusting it sounded. But today, they were cooking something especially special because it was Ritsuka's birthday. He was finally 10 years old. And the double-digits meant one thing: He was an adult now. Yuiko became ecstatic after finding out and found a recipe for a chocolate cream-filled cake._

"_I found this under my mom's bed," Yuiko said, beaming. Ukita took the recipe and looked it up and down._

"_This actually looks pretty easy," She said, smiling, "Thanks, Yuiko. You're the best."_

_Ritsuka snatched it from Ukita to look at it. He couldn't help but grab Yuiko into a hug. He was at her height now._

"_Thanks, Yuiko! It looks so good! Let's go make it __now__!"_

_Ukita lead the way to the kitchen and opened the big, double doors to the kitchen. She turned to them to gesture at how the grand the kitchen looked. But to Ritsuka, it seemed even more grand._

"_Okay, I'll get the ingredients, and you guys sit tight!" Ukita ran off to another room afterwards. Yuiko and Ritsuka sat down and looked around. It seemed so big. Were adults supposed to feel this way? Adult…the word seemed to roll off the tongue in the most sophisticated way. The world seemed to be at its best now. Being an adult wasn't so bad, after all._

* * *

The morning light shined through Ritsuka's open curtains unto his bed and the makeshift bed beside it. Ritsuka slowly opened his eyes to look around the room. He sighed and finally sat up. This was the day that Soubi was going to show his face, so he had to be sure to be out of sight. Yuiko had to know of his plan too as she was apart of it, so he sat down beside her and shook her. Yuiko moaned and turned the opposite way. Ritsuka glared and shook her again. It was always so hard to wake her up. Finally opening her eyes, she looked up at Ritsuka and smiled.

"Wassup?"

"Let's get some breakfast so we can go hang out in town, okay?"

The sudden plans weaved its way into her head and she couldn't help but look confused at him. What was up with the sudden plans anyway? Then one thing flashed through her mind.

"_Don't worry, I'll be here tomorrow."_

The words rang through her mind and she turned to look at him. Well, if Ritsuka was going to avoid Soubi, it was his business. Still, she couldn't help but feel like a third wheel, being tossed to help block incoming unpleasant things. Which, in this case, was Soubi. No doubt. Seeing nothing else to do, though, she finally got up and got dressed in his bathroom. Ritsuka walked in when he was sure she was done changing, and she was brushing her teeth. He was already dressed, quite elegantly, and his hair was already combed in his usual fashion. He seemed ready.

"I'll meet you downstairs," he said and turned to walk out. Yuiko sighed quietly and turned to spit out her toothpaste.

What was a girl to do?

But on that note, Yuiko couldn't help but notice another male voice downstairs, and it definitely wasn't Ritsuka's. Quickly getting dressed, Yuiko ran down the stairs and her fears, or Ritsuka's, were confirmed. It was most definitely Soubi, who was dressed casually, which didn't look bad at all. _Ug, I'm drooling over the one guy Ritsuka hates…_Yuiko thought and walked over to greet him as it was the nicest thing to do.

"Hey, there, Yuiko-chan", Soubi said, smiling.

"Hey," she answered.

Just where was Ritsuka anyway? She was sure Soubi was thinking the same.

"Well, I'm off," Yuiko said, and turned to walk out of the house. If anything, it was a higher chance that Ritsuka found out that Soubi was here and left as quickly as possible. She would just have to meet him in the Town Square. But just how long will this chase go on?

Yuiko sighed and walked through the gate, making sure to close it behind her. Won't his mother get mad at him too? She was sure Ritsuka's mother noticed that he was gone, yet again. And why was Soubi here when Ukita wasn't here, obviously? Her sigh got caught in her throat when the real question was presented in her mind.

_Just where in the Hell is Ukita anyways?_

* * *

**Author's Note:** And that, my friends, is the chapter. Reviewing makes this girl particularly happy. I tried to do my best with this chapter. :D

Oh, and, Soubi and Ritsuka will see each other really soon. It may be sooner than you think.

One more thing:

**Review plox?**


	11. Leaving the Broken

**Author's Note:** OMG, I'm actually back? Man, has it really been that long? I'm sure I've gotten some of you upset and all because I keep promising. And I need to stop doing that. But anyway, I plan to stick around for this story and get it finished. I just want to thank all you reviewers. I swear, you really keep me going. If I didn't get any new ones, I would have never planned to continue this thing. Please, keep reviewing, and I do my best to update as soon as I can. And no one really reads these things, so I might as well keep it short. xD

Oh, and we can't forget about our dear disclaimer. Because, you know, all stories should have one.

…**.BTW I DO NOT own Loveless. If I did, Ritsuka would have lost his ears a long time ago, trust me! XD**

* * *

_He is my Knight, and I am his Prince_

**.:Chapter Eleven::.**

When Yuiko caught view of the Town Square, she realized that this whole charade would come crashing down as soon as Ritsuka thought he pedaled ahead of it. She immediately saw his small form and neatly combed dark hair in the crowd.

"_I said go! You wanted to go; now GO!"_

That was what Ritsuka said the first day Yuiko met Agatsuma Soubi, the day when he exploded at Soubi. With his lean figure, blonde hair that reached his shoulders, and calm blue eyes, she really didn't see what the problem was between them. She sighed. Ritsuka really hadn't told her anything that was going on. Well, he did promise that he'd tell her later, whatever that meant. And Ritsuka does keep his word, doesn't he? I guess it was time to test that. She finally stopped in front of Ritsuka, his kitty ears reaching a little above her head. He really had been getting taller.

"Ritsuka, I-.."

"Where were you?"

What? Yuiko looked at him, and for the life of her, she didn't know what he could have possibly meant. Slight annoyance touched his eyes, and he looked her up and down. His light brown eyes seemed to almost measure her, in a sort of way.

"It really shouldn't have taken you so long to get dressed, brush your teeth and follow me here."

Where did this attitude come from? Yuiko really couldn't control the anger warming in her chest. She stayed over because he needed it after the (one sided) fight with Soubi. She dealt with the change of plans of that morning, even if it meant that she was the third wheel. She dealt with the fact that he refused to open up and talk about the whole thing, Ukita's existence included. But now he was reprimanding her of taking so long? Since when did she have to be there at a certain time anyway?

Maybe the emotion touched her eyes, but whatever it was, it got Ritsuka reeling backwards.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Let's just head to the park." He pointed to the direction for effect. His eyes had taken a passive look, void of emotion. Yuiko got a good look of him before he turned away and headed in the direction. What exactly had happened? When was the last time she had seem Ritsuka like this? Wait. That's right. She never had. Anxiety swelled up in her chest like a hot air balloon and she looked at the back of Ritsuka's head. She really couldn't take it all. She needed to know. And she needed to know now.

"Ritsuka."

He didn't even slow his step, his tail swaying just a bit. "Hm?"

"…Um…" She twisted her index finger into one of her pigtails, keeping her gaze on the scenery. Why did she feel like she was going to bust?

"…I…um…" It really felt like she was going into a panic attack. Her breathing grew quicker, faster, more ragged…

"Spit it out." There was some annoyance laced into the statement. He really wasn't having a good day, was he? Still, she didn't- no couldn't- let something like that get in the way.

"What happened to Ukita?"

That struck a cord. His tail stopped moving, and in fact, he stopped moving altogether.

"Why does that matter?"

She turned her gaze to the back of his head, treating it like his face.

"B-Because… I'm afraid. F-For her. What happened? I mean-…"

"It's none of your concern!" He screamed, making his hands into fists. The sentence echoed around the park, and that added the extra punch to it. Ritsuka didn't feel that Yuiko needed to know. Which meant that they weren't close anymore. She meant nothing to him now.

She really didn't know what came over her but a sob shook her rib cage and the tears came raining down. The sound seemed to alert Ritsuka and it sent him turning around to face her. His eyes widened but he didn't make a move towards her. Not like the days where he wanted to comfort her. And that sent her into a sobbing fit. She fell to the ground and promptly shielded her face from him. _If only I could do that to reality,_ came Ritsuka's bitter thought and he turned away from her. What did lie ahead of him? Even through the turmoil and the uncertainties of it all, he moved along on his journey, leaving those broken behind. And it hurt.

* * *

Ritsuka couldn't remember the last time Ukita's face appeared before him in his dreams. There was soft hue around her body and she still had her long dark hair. Her bangs came over her eyebrows and she had a I-know-something-you-don't-know smile on her face. Her cheeks were slightly reddened, like she had exerted herself before meeting him.

_Ritsuka._

Her voice infiltrated his ears. He couldn't stop looking at her. He didn't want to forget what his sister looked like. He couldn't, just for her sake.

"Ukita."

She seemed to smile at the mention of her name. She reached out to him and she tilted her head, the smile reaching her eyes.

_You remember._

"Of course. How could I forget?" He felt his eyes prickling from the sight of her and the fact that he still remembered her voice. How long had it been?

_I don't know._

Her expression became troubled, but her smile still remained.

_I guess I thought you would have. Or at least tried to._

A small chill rattled his body. What was that? He felt moisture beading up on his lower lashes. God, was he really this happy? Maybe he was. Maybe he really was.

He slightly patted her cheek and tried to smile.

"I would never. I love you."

It was probably the most natural statement that he could have said. And she noticed. She smiled one of her genuine smiles, like it had really touched her, and it probably had, and she started to stroke his hand. The warmth from it radiated and spread through his arm. The warm feeling in his chest seemed to collapse upon itself and he could feel the moisture from his eyes taking a dive at his cheek. His dream land finally disintegrated along with her, still smiling, still stroking his hand.

That was the last time he saw her.

* * *

It really wasn't his choice. His mother had told him that he had to speak to Soubi again, and it didn't matter why Ritsuka didn't want to, he just had. She obviously wanted to be on good terms with Soubi. Or probably wanted to keep him around. Either way, it meant that Ritsuka was forced to face Soubi yet again. The occasion? Dinner at his house.

A foreign emotion- Excitement? Anxiety?-wormed its way into his chest and he brought a hand to his chest to contain it. There was no way he could betray Ukita like that, even if he really felt something for Soubi. He could remember her warm smile like it was yesterday, and the warmth from her hand whenever she patted him, or slapped him on the back after a remark made in jest. _I really miss her._

He threw himself on his bed and sighed, forcing the tears away even if his throat did hurt. It may not have been a choice, but in the end, he almost seemed to make it one. Determination settled in him like rocks in a river.

_Well, Mom, Soubi, bring it on._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy shiz. I think this is a good place to end this chapter. REVIEW! :D Make a fellow writer happy, please. The more reviews, the better the chance I will make a new chapter soon. I'm being serious now. xD

FINALLY, Ritsuka's gonna see Soubi. And if you review today, I'll make it worthwhile, trust me. ;D

(I hope I type better now. My last chapters probably need to upgraded. xD….:C But I'm too lazy.)


End file.
